User talk:Zomplant Jelo
Archives: 1 • 2 So... Are you still planning to deactivate achievements? You can go to and deactivate it. (Better than contacting here. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 14:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Parameters I'm changing User Favorite Pea's parameters to make it easy for viewers. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) What? I stopped since I realized it. I changed the parameters to be easier on typing and less bytes on the page. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Errgh... Are you okay? Look at the Nuke-shroom (Attaking) page. Fix the page jelo! Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 02:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Inactive. I know you will be inactive when school start, but can you still visit this wiki at weekend? Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 10:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) hey I think that you should change into because it is wrong.Plant lover (Wanna Talk?) 02:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Color Schemes "Light" Color scheme doesn't exist. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Q-uestion How to replace a Favicon? RickRollD asked me 2 times in another wiki. Please reply ASAP [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'''Gapi ta Terd]] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 08:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) He did that but nothing happened 02:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :this is Guppie the Third ::Yaaa that z me ::[[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 03:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) That what he did [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 05:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Shortcuts Abbreviations are allowed, but not made up ones (not my main point). Don't use ampersands or slashes. Use the actual words. "And" instead of &; "Or" instead of "/", unless the characters are part of the title. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 11:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Bikini Bottom. I also watch Spogebob . Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 11:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) He try to steal. I have made this blog.the user Frosty plant try to steal your idea, he try to steal this idea. Look at his comment at my blog. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 05:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Zomboticons Can you create plants emoticons? Kirbypeashooter 05:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you create emoticons for *Tongue *Surprised *Angel *Devil *all other common emoticons --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I have a request for an emoticon. Could you take Annoying orange out of the picture . I thought you could call it I am annoying.Eat my ammo! 17:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Just asking My Candy Pea is a pea, but shoots candies. Does Candy Pea count as a Peashooting Plant? 'Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) ' 09:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Recolor What program you use to recolor? 11:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Blover's Komiks I made comics about Plants vs. Zombies. Should I put them on this wiki or on a new wiki? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 22:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Billions I knew that way before you. I made a Zomboticon called ... Hi! I made a Zomboticon called... Umm... Annoying... Happy.... Uhh... } I made a Zomboticon called ... Hi! I made a Zomboticon called... Umm... Annoying... Happy.... Uhh... Lord Zourretes, I know him. For codec it's "zourretes". PAVaS Hi! I wanna tell you Marcos Pessegueiro is not me. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Emoticon Request I was wondering '''IF '''you could make a face like a "super happy" emoticon... help me zj Exequse me zj but could you make pages about these ideas hanging pot and winged radomplant coral cage witchcan be planted on land and first shrinks a zombie in to a big trouble little zombie zombie then blowies up hypnotized zombie pult witch pults hypnotysed zombies slowly and uh oak witch shoots the first 12 zombies in the air and drops exeploding acorns the areas tree where you have to plant in hanging flower pots or plant flying plants the mini game Burnt beyond ashes where you are only given jaleponos blovers and cherry bomb and other exeplosive plants and the achievement all tied up witch you get by droning 30 tangle kelp zombies in one level and the zombie tangle kelp zombie I've tryed making these pages before but random Guy 3000 deleted all of them also can you ask cattailswelove to put articles about plants in another one of his blogs he LLC know the one that has poiaen eye-v and apple hook just ask he LL put them in I m sure What happened??? For some reason, mostly '''EVERY time I go on a page I don't see badges that the person earned!What's goin' on here? Biospark22 14:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC)Biospark22 Stop Ruining The Fun! I'm Zombieman1350 from the original PVZ Wiki. I've read your comments on the pages for use Bloom and doom seed co. 18:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC)The Zombies and Dr. Zomboss. Not cool. While those accounts are created by other users, asking those accounts to confess that they're not real is ruining the fun within the Wiki. If you had created either of those accounts, I'm sure you wouldn't be happy if another user put in a comment similar to what you published. Creating an account for this specific PVZ Wiki was not intended, but if you decide to reply, post it on my talk page on the original PVZ Wiki. I will not be on this Wiki enough to read any messages. Zombieman1350 21:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Huh? You want to invite Shipperoo to this wiki? Better not invite him, because look the page at his wiki. (the Snow pea and the kernel-pult) One More, HE IS NOT ACTIVE. From: Cofee BAM! Let's eat a Jalapeno! 00:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Zomplant Jelo! Sorry about all the rude things that I have done. Positively... 02:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) the new game Can you make it so one will delete any pages because I know programing but I can't put every ones ideas in the game I you keep deleating them Bloom and doom seed co. 13:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC)bloom and doom seed Co.Bloom and doom seed co. 13:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Shipperoo's wiki. Some word that created by Shipperoo. Kernel-Pult: "What the fucking hell is that fucking shit?!" - 'Kernel-pult' Snow Pea : "Freeze to hell bitches! HAHA!" - Snow Pea Mean Berry : "Are ya' outta' your fuckin' mind?" - Mean Berry You didn't believe me Shipperoo add them? Just click on the link and see em. I Didn't type them I copy them and paste them. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 10:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry. It's HIS version. It's not wrong if it's not really directed towards someone or something real. If it does, then that would be wrong. It's a fanfic. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 08:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Apology Accepted I appreciate your apology, but I would like to request using the original PVZ Wiki for future messages, including if you decide to relpy to this. I will not be on this Wiki enough to read messages. All others users reading this page, I ask that you do the same when sending me a message. New Wiki (sort of)... by me! w:c:tl.plantsvszombies 08:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) .... Dr. Edgar Zomboss just put your snowball pult and A7010's Grave-nut on His "zombies and plants I"ve created" . Should I block him for 3 days? Never mind... Never mind what I said about Dr. Edgar Zomboss. He just created the seed packet. Hello So it won't be AWOHL-ish, I'll be telling you heer. I will not maintain mainspace articles anymore. I'm tired of renaming stuff or adding little details. But, I will be updating stuff that's not mainspacey, unless the mainspace is extremely misshapen. ;List of stuff not mainspacey *Talk pages (User, mainspace talk, template, etc.) *Templates *Categories *Forums *News (please, help me with ProjectNews!! Update it regularly when adding new news!!! I am NOT a newspaper editor) *Other projects *Layouts *Top 10 lists ;List of stuff not mainspacey but won't be maintaining *Pix (tired of renaming them) *Vids (doesn't matter how you name it anyway) I'll be like your little mechanic, except for pics and vids. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 08:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Delete Stuff Can I delete this? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 15:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? I am a 9 year old filipino boy that plays P v Z on PC,iPad and iPod touch Signed, Plantsthrust 04:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Plantsthrust Should Should we have the wikia editor redesign? PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 04:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I think we need it. CLICK HERE.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 12:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Your password I typed loadingpleasewait. It was a password! Just kidding. comments Can you turn the fomentation back on one of my blogs I don't know how Bloom and doom seed co. 17:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Bloom and doom seed Co.